


The Standard By Which (All Nobleman Should be Raised)

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, One Shot, POV Original Character, Past Tense, Remix, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small spat between Merlin and a servant at the home of Old Lord Mortimer sends the entire court into ruckus as each side proclaims the other in the wrong. Mortimer challenges the two to a fight and comes to realize all that he wished for in a son goes by the name of Prince Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Standard By Which (All Nobleman Should be Raised)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Out of Ten for Subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1670) by misswinterhill. 



"Father, I am outright offended by our _guest's_ behavior -"

"My Lord, truly, I have no mean to offend-"

"Then you should learn to keep your manservant in line!" Edgar spat.

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "My manservant? My manservant came to me with a black eye this morning. I could say the same for you."

"Enough!" Old Lord Mortimer barked. "Now, Prince Arthur, as you are our guest, please, inform the court your side of the events last night."

"Thank you sir," Arthur bowed. "While I can't give you an accurate depiction of the events as I was not witness to them, I trust my manservant's every word. Thomas, Lord Edgar's servant, made advances toward Merlin, my manservant, and Merlin refused. At his refusal, Thomas decided to get rough with him."

"Lies!" Thomas yelled.

"Quiet!" Mortimer said. "Edgar, I've told you before, your servants need to show respect in court."

Edgar nodded. "Yes, Father," he said, before turning to glare at Thomas.

Mortimer gestured to Arthur. "Continue."

"I have made a full account, my lord. We're in front of you because Edgar seems to be claiming the same of my manservant-that he tried to take advantage of Thomas."

"I see," Mortimer sighed. "Well, one action alone will solve this."

"Father, aren't you going to hear-"

"Silence Edgar!" Mortimer rose an eyebrow in a challenge for his son to speak some more before continuing. "Merlin and Thomas shall fight in the field to determine the aggressor for three turns of the cook's smallest glass."

"But father, Arthur's probably trained his servant to fight!" Edgar protested. "He keeps the boy in his rooms, it's suspicious!"

"Hey, I'm not-" Merlin started to protest, but with a touch to his shoulder from Arthur, he stopped. Arthur smiled at him briefly before turning to speak to the old Lord.

"I haven't trained him in any way, sir. He's been used for target practice occasionally, but nothing more. I'm sure he can hold his own in a fight."

Mortimer nodded his head in approval. "Then it's settled. They shall fight in the field this afternoon."

"Please sir," Arthur interrupted. "I'd prefer that the fight happen sooner than later. If they fight now, the skills they displayed last night shall be more apparent."

"Excellent," said Mortimer. "As soon as the field is ready, then. You are dismissed."

Mortimer watched critically as Arthur and his manservant left first, Arthur's head held up high, Merlin following behind, not as his side, but close enough that they two could converse in whispers. Edgar, however, had grabbed Thomas as soon as his father had dismissed them, one arm around Thomas' shoulder and heatedly discussing tactics for the upcoming fight as though they were friends, and not Lord and servant.

Mortimer relaxed back into his throne and wished, not for the first time, that he had raised a man as noble as Uther's boy.

The field was ready within the hour. Mortimer watched from his sitting position as Arthur led his manservant to one corner of the field. Arthur patted him on the shoulder and said what Mortimer assumed was a few words of encouragement before sitting next to him.

"Arthur!" he greeted warmly. "Tell me, my boy, what would you do about my son?"

Arthur turned to regard Edgar standing unusually close to Thomas, whispering into his ear.

"Their relationship is not . . . " Mortimer struggled to find the word. "Uncommon. But this, this spat between servants. It should have been let go."

"Servants can be deceitful," Arthur said, smirking as Merlin sent him a woeful glare. "Better to learn this now than later."

"Yet Merlin. . ." Mortimer began.

"I trust him with my life, and he has proven the same to me." Arthur said. "He can take care of himself. Of that I am sure."

With that, a member of kitchen staff arrived with the little hourglass. Mortimer took it and stood.

"Remember, three turns of this glass you will fight. I will decide the outcome and the penalty." Mortimer nodded, and a bell was struck.

Edgar stayed at the edge of the field, watching as the two servants circled each other. The ground was still wet from the previous night's rain, Mortimer saw, making the match even more exciting.

The first to throw a punch, Mortimer noted, was Thomas, but luckily Merlin ducked just in time. Thomas' hangover seemed to disappear completely as Merlin ran to avoid the range of the other servant's fist.

Mortimer turned the hourglass for the first time, pleased at the goings of the fight so far.

Thomas reached out to grab Merlin, but Merlin again avoided his reach. Unfortunately, his foot slipped over a patch of mud, and he fell. Earnestly, he tried to get up as Thomas loomed over him, himself struggling in the sticky mud.

Mortimer watched with curiosity as Arthur gripped the edge of the arms of his chair tightly, the only sign of his nervousness.

Thomas approached Merlin with a wide grin and moved to his foot to stomp on Merlin's hand, but Merlin was faster and he rolled and kicked and Thomas landed with a hard thump on the ground. The servants in the crowd cheered as Arthur's grip loosened. Merlin tried again to regain his footing, but Thomas grabbed hold of his ankle, and he fell back down again.

"Merlin, stop being a girl and kick him in the face!" Arthur suddenly called.

"I don't kick people in the face!" Merlin yelled back. "That's horrible!"

"Break his wrist again! Clearly it didn't stick the last time," Arthur said with a smile as he leaned back.

 _He smiles,_ Mortimer thought to himself. An odd reaction, but then again, Arthur's relationship with his manservant was turning out to be more than just a normal relationship.

The servants on the sideline laughed at Arthur's remarks, which only infuriated Thomas further and he raised his fist menacingly toward Merlin.

"Enough!" Mortimer shouted as he stood, but he was too late. Thomas threw the punch, but Merlin dodged just in time. He rolled in the mud a bit, before pulling himself to his feet.

"Merlin!" Mortimer called. "Approach."

Merlin walked across the field gingerly.

"Why," Mortimer asked, "Why did you fight Thomas in the first place?"

"He," Merlin began, but swallowed hard, looking to Arthur for reassurance. Arthur nodded. "He was harassing some of the staff. He'd had a bit of drink, my lord, and from there it got out of hand."

"Indeed," Mortimer sighed. "Merlin of Camelot, I proclaim you the victor of this fight. It is quite clear to me that you were not the aggressor as you were very wrongly accused. Edgar, follow me to my chambers. Bring your servant along."

The observing servants cheered as they left to attend back to their normal routines. Arthur beamed at Merlin and Merlin grinned back, proud at his success in the fight.

"Shall I join you in the library shortly?" Arthur asked, distracted only by the sight of his manservant.

"Yes, please," Mortimer said, eyes on his son. He had very much to say to Edgar that he had said before, and he hoped that today's embarrassment would help those words set in his brain for the first time.

Later that afternoon, Mortimer joined Arthur in the library. "Apologies, my prince," he said.

"No matter," Arthur said with a smile.

Mortimer grinned back. "Shall we get this over with then?"

"We shall." Arthur unrolled the parchment, and Mortimer leaned over the table to re-read the agreement before reaching for his quill.

"Just like that?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Mortimer said as he signed. "My allegiance lies with king and his prince."

Arthur waited a moment for the ink to dry before rolling the parchment back up again. "My father will be most pleased."

"Pleasing you is more on my conscious than your father, but that will do," Mortimer said, ignoring the look of confusion on Arthur's face. "I've decided to hold one last feast for you tonight, to celebrate your manservant's success."

"My lord, that is most generous of you, but I was meant to leave tomorrow morning," Arthur protested. "If we feast, I am not so sure I will be able to leave at such a time."

"You are welcome to stay as long as necessary, my prince," Mortimer said, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "You are most welcome here."

"Then it is settled. I shall stay." Arthur smiled.

"Wonderful! In two hours time, the feast will begin. I look forward to dining with you once more, Arthur Pendragon." He bowed slightly and left.

The feast that night went off without a hitch. Even Edgar, in poor spirits because of the events of the day, seemed to enjoy himself. Arthur's laugh infected the whole court and Merlin's smile brightened every servant in the room. Truly, a night feasting with the Pendragon prince was not a night to be taken for granted.

"My lord, I beg your pardon, but it is time that I should be off to bed, for my ride tomorrow is not easy," Arthur said.

"Wait a moment," Mortimer said, as Arthur stood. "Take a walk with me on the terrace a while. I promise I won't keep you."

Arthur nodded, and turned to his servant to dismiss him. Merlin bowed to his prince with a slight smirk and left the feast in a brisk fashion.

"My lord?" Arthur questioned when they reached the terrace. "You have not re-though the agreement, have you?"

"My boy!" Mortimer chuckled. "I stand by my signature on that parchment, it is an honor to be allied with Camelot."

"That is good news," Arthur said. "For a moment, you had me worried."

"No, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Mortimer stopped and turned to look at his estate. "It's about Merlin."

"Did he displease you, my lord?" Arthur said quickly.

"No, not at all! In fact, it's not as much about Merlin, as it is about you."

Arthur looked as if he were to ask more questions, but Mortimer raised his hand to stop him.

"You've noticed that my . . . Edgar has a lot to learn yet in the ways of the court."

"He still has time. . . " Arthur protested.

"The time has come and past," Mortimer said gruffly. "What he should have learned I have failed to teach him."

"My lord, please-" Arthur began, but Mortimer interrupted him.

"I know that your relationship with Merlin goes beyond that of a true nobleman and manservant." Mortimer told him.

At this, Arthur went pale.

"I am not upset! Please don't think I am." Mortimer reassured him.

"But how?" Arthur asked.

"I recognized the look Merlin gave you at the end of the fight," Mortimer said softly. "It was the same my wife gave me after I had won many a tournament."

Arthur paused to take this information in. "I do not understand. I would have thought you disapproved of such relationships."

"You treat Merlin well and you love him, but you do not let your love blind you to matters of court. It is a trait which is to be honored and recognized, young Pendragon."

Arthur bowed his head in recognition of the praise.

"Tell your father that I am proud and honored to host such a well-raised man in my household. The relationship between you and Merlin, it's, well," Here Mortimer paused. "It's the standard by which all nobleman should be raised."

"Now that is an honor I do not deserve," Arthur said.

"Oh, but you do." Mortimer said. "And I will not have you forgetting it!"

"Of course not. I swear to never forget your words to me tonight." Arthur leaned down and kissed Mortimer's ring.

"Now off with you boy!" Mortimer laughed. "Rest before your long journey tomorrow!"

Arthur bowed. "As you wish." He turned and left Mortimer on the terrace alone.

Mortimer sighed and thought to himself, _I hope to live to see the day that boy become king. For he will be the greatest king that any kingdom has ever known._


End file.
